


Blame it on Rolling Stone

by Prplprincez



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Do not post on another site, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, checking in during a scene, mention of masturbation, red belt of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Chris returns home from a Comic-Con to find his girlfriend hiding in the pool house. She's broken a rule and now it's time to "play"





	Blame it on Rolling Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is all because of those Rolling Stone BTS photos and a conversation on Twitter with @heroicpinups.

Chris dramatics swings the door open to the pool house where Brianna has been hiding.

“THERE you are. Been searching for you all over. Didjaya think I wouldn't know what you did when I was off doing that con this weekend? I told you to behave,” he tuts. “Whatever am I gonna do with you,” he faux sighs dramatically as he grabs Brianna’s arm.

“I'm sorry,” she replies, eyes down.

“No you're not,” he says. “You did it on purpose. You like pushing it. Seeing how far you can go before I have to put you over my knee,” he sighs, shaking his head.

Brea knew she couldn't hide anything from Chris. He always found it out. But she liked trying. It always led to some of the best sex they had, this little game they liked to play. Especially when he was gone for a few days. But this time, well she had good intentions until...

“Now it's time to fess up. Tell me what you did. Tell me now and accept your punishment,” he demands, interrupting her thoughts.

“I touched myself,” she admits.

“There's more. I know there is.”

“I came without your permission,” she says, looking down.

“Now who's in charge of that? Who’s in charge of your pleasure hmm?” Chris asks gently.

“You are,”

“And when I'm gone what do you have to do if you want to cum,” he asks.

“FaceTime you."

“So how many times Brea?”

She can feel her face turn red with shame. She knew she was going to pay for it.

“Five times Chris,” she mumbles.

“Damn babe I was only gone a few days,” he says with a chuckle.

“Well remember those Rolling Stone pictures you did, in the Captain America shirt?” she starts to explain.

Chris nods.

“The photographer released some more pictures and well...,” she trails off.

“I see,” Chris interrupts, “you just couldn't help yourself, is that it? Just couldn't call me and tell me what you wanted. Could you? Had to be a sneaky little slut. Empty without me? Did you use a toy?” he says deepening his voice to almost a growl.

As she starts to nod, she hears “Words,” and replies, "Yes, Sir.”

“Which one?”

“The purple vibrator,” she practically whispers.

“Ah, I should’ve known,” he says, the smirk in his voice. “Alright, you’re gonna get 5 spanks. One for each time you came without permission. Then your gonna suck my cock like a good girl. After that I'm gonna fuck you until you can't see straight. No coming until I say. Cause you need reminding that your pleasure belongs to me. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Now strip for me princess.”

Brea crosses her arms over the Patriots t-shirt of his she wore to bed last night and removes it. She looks up to Chris and watches him look her up and down. She can’t help but smile at the smirk forming on his lips.

“At least you didn’t wear any panties. Good girl,” he says. “Now you know what to do,” he tells her.

She slowly walks over to him, watching as he takes off his red belt and then goes to sit on one of the daybeds.

Brea lays over his knees, the denim of his jeans rough on her bare pussy. She places her hands behind her back and not a minute later she can feel Chris wrapping his belt around them. She knows this is why he favors the fabric belts, he can just take them off, anytime, anywhere and tie her hands. It doesn’t hurt that everytime she sees one she buys it for him either. He moves her into a position that he seems to like and she can feel him running his large hands over her ass.

“Tell me again why we are doing this, ” he tells her.

“I came without your permission, Sir,” she replies.

“Good girl,” he says.

Brea jumps when Chris smacks her the first time. He tightens his hand on her lower back so she doesn't move. He can feel her tense under him, but he continues on. He has no intention of leaving bruises but seeing his handprint in red on her perfect ass is such a turn on. Four more smacks on her ass and it's over. 

When he finally pulls her up she has tears in her eyes. He sure as hell didn't go easy on her. He runs his thumb across her check wiping a tear away 

“Ah babe, you knew the rules. You chose to break them.” 

He removes the belt from her wrists and slowly and gently massages them. Then he touches her shoulder and she kneels on the floor in front of him. 

“Such a good girl when you want to be. Now open that sweet mouth Princess.” 

He takes a handful of her red hair to hold her still as she opens her mouth for him. He slowly feeds her his dick, enjoying the feel of her mouth on him. He gives her a minute before he starts to fuck her face. 

Brea learned early in their relationship that Chris loved having her mouth on him. The fact that she had a tongue piercing might have helped. He enjoys her running it over his slit and up and down his dick. He did have to be more careful when he was fucking her face like he was now but that didn't stop him from learning how to do it best. She does her best to get him to cum now with her mouth, trying to get away without the rest of her punishment. 

Chris knows what Brea is doing. He can feel the ball of her tongue piercing massaging his frenulum, using all her tricks to make him cum. Too bad he has more plans for her. He eases himself out of her mouth, thrusts in and out a few more times cause it feels so damn good and then grabs her by her chin. 

“Nice try babe, but I told you, I'm gonna fuck you nice and good. And no cumming until I say you can,” Chris tells her. 

Brea tries to look sorry but they both know she wants him to fuck her. She wants to continue the game. She has yet to safeword or give any indication that she doesn't enjoy this. 

But first he needs to tease her some more. He takes the belt and wraps it around her wrists again, placing her arms above her head. He then crawls down her body, kissing her in here and there, her breasts, her belly button until her reaches her pussy. He loves playing with it. The way she moans and pleads when he has his tongue in her, licking her clit or just fingering her until he feels like she's going to rip his hair out of his head. That's what he's going for today. He still needs to make her remember who her pleasure belongs to. He tongues her clit and slides his fingers in her vagina. She is moving her hips, trying to get him to move where she wants it the most. She’s moaning and begging to cum. He pulls away from her sopping wet pussy and has to remind her once again. 

“Nope babe. You did all your coming while I was gone. You need to learn to your lesson. You take what I give you.”

He leans back down and tongues her some more. He slides his index finger in her ass. Her moans get louder and he wants to slide his dick in there too. But he'll save that for another time. 

He gets her close once more before he can't wait anymore. He needs to be inside her. He stands up and rips his clothes off. As he leans over her, he softly takes hold of her face, whispering to her, “you do know I love you,” as he kisses her.

He grabs his cock and slides it around her pussy, getting himself wet. He slips inside her, slowly at first. The tightness of her always feels so good, especially after a few days away from her. He sucks a mark into her neck as his hips begin to move. 

Brea misses so many things when Chris is gone. But this right here, the way he knows her body and can make her feel so unequivocally his, is one of the things she misses most. His thrusts are so hard, she knows she's gonna feel this tomorrow and she doesn't even care. 

When he reaches down to pull one leg over his shoulder, she wraps her other one around his waist. She wants him as close as she can to her. The ball of pleasure is building inside of her and she isn't sure what's she's saying anymore except that his name is falling from her lips. 

Then he stops.

And she bursts into tears of frustration.

Chris quickly leans down. “What's your color, Babe?”

“Green,” she replies.

“Are you sure? We can stop anytime,” he tells her.

“No I’m fine. Just frustrated,” she replies.

“Okay Babe,” he says and rolls his hips, hitting her so that he can rub up against her clit. He wants to get them both right where they were before he stopped, right on the edge. He leans down and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. He grazes his teeth across it, her breath catching as he flicks his tongue over it. He switches to her other breast, repeating his actions.

_Equal attention to her lovely breasts_, he thinks.

Too soon, though, he's ready to cum and he wants her to cum first. So he quickly unties her wrists right before he lets her cum. He loves the feeling of her nails digging into his skin as she screams his name cumming hard for him. The feel of her walls tightening around him set off his orgasm, head thrown back, him groaning her name.

When he finally cums he rolls off of her pulling her to his side. After he catches his breath, he looks her over carefully for any signs of bruising or injury. He rubs her wrists from being tied off and on.

Giving her a soft kiss, he picks her up and carries her bridal style to the shower. They wash each off between soft kisses. When they are done, they go back to the daybed, Brea laying on Chris’ chest.

“Hey Chris, how did you know?” Brea asks him.

“I didn't. I guessed. You have tells Babe. When I found you hiding instead of waiting for me when I got home I figured you had done something. And then when you apologized I was sure. You're always so honest with me which is just another reason I love you,” he tells her. “Don’tcha know, mutual trust is attractive? And your the most attractive person I know,” he tells her, just before he pulls her towel off, with every intention to make love to her again.


End file.
